Seductive Revenge
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After being defeated by Kazuma and his party, Sylvia chose to go to Axel, ready to get her revenge against the brown haired adventurer. [Kazuma x Fem!Sylvia]


Crimson Demons.

Known for their incredible talent with magic, their intelligence, and also for their strange names and bizarre introductions, they are powerful opponents that have been causing trouble for the Demon King, who, as a way of dealing with them, sent his army, which was commanded by one of his generals, to subjugate the magicians.

The two sides were fighting fiercely against each other. The army of monsters and other beings trying to oppress and dominate the crimson demons, who were having a hard time facing them but who, because of their advanced spells and proficient fighters, managed to put some pressure on their enemies. That was the situation until two days ago. Things changed when two members of the Crimson Demons clan, who were living in the town of Axel, returned to the village, bringing with them three comrades, an adventurer, a crusader, and an Arch Priest. The group of five then joined forces with the rest of the village and faced the Demon King general.

The power of the general was enormous and soon they were all helpless before such power, until the young man with brown hair and a certain useless girl with blue hair managed to acquire the legendary weapon that was once sealed inside a ruin. Not wasting time, the boy pointed the legendary weapon, the railgun to the general and allowed a brave companion to press the button that released it's destructive power. Having her defenses destroyed by the shot of the legendary weapon, the General of the demon king could not avoid the blow, that hit her in the region of the torso and sent her flying. Seeing their opportunity to give the final blow, the two wizards who brought the group of adventurers with them, combined their strengths and cast their most powerful spells. The explosion generated destroyed everything in its path and, when the smoke that had covered the place dissipated, nothing was left of the General.

The silence fell on the destroyed village. Soon, a few warriors let out a cry that echoed across the battlefield. It did not take long for the others to follow the example of their comrades, who shouted with all their might as a form of commemoration for their victory and the death of their enemy.

Watching all this, the group of adventurers looked at each other, cheerful smiles on their faces. Looking at the night sky, the leader of the group, a young man with brown hair thought with relief that now they could return to Axel and resume their daily lives.

He could not even imagine what would await him in the weeks to come...

 _xxx_

 **Outskirts of the Crimson Demons Village - 2 Days Later**

A few miles away from the village, inside a dense forest, a large number of trees were destroyed and stacked one on top of the other. Beneath that heap of green trunks and leaves a small grunt can be heard. Gradually, brown eyes opened and stared at the green sea in front of her.

 _''Where am I?'_ ' The woman thought in confusion, feeling a migraine coming. Raising her head a little, she directed her gaze to the lower part of her body, only to see her legs and stomach being crushed by the trunks. Leaning her hands on the trunks, the woman tried to push them, only to feel a throbbing pain in her right shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the pain and put all the strength she had in that moment in her slender arms, managing to gradually withdraw her lower part from under the trunks. When she finally got out, the trees made contact with the ground, generating a high "thump" sound.

Leaning on the wood in front of her, she struggled to get up, but after some effort, managed to do it. As her feet settled, she tried to calm her breath, that was labored due to the effort that was made. Her dress was torn in several places, her dark skin was covered with dirt and cuts, and she had a hole in her left shoulder (courtesy of the railgun). Looking around, the woman saw that she was inside a forest.

' _'If I am not mistaken, this forest is a few miles away from the village of the crimson demons...Wait...''_ Her train of thoughts came to a halt, her mind began to be assaulted with memories of what happened in the village in the previous days. ' _'I was defeated by that group of adventurers?!''_ Sylvia exclaimed inside her head. _''And now? There's no way I can go back to the demon king's castle."_ If she tried to return, she would probably be thrown into the dungeon because of her failure, where she would be left to rot until her death. The thing that annoyed her the most was the fact that she, one of the demon king's generals, lost to such a young and bizarre group of adventurers. This was one of, If not the worst humiliation that happened to her during her life.

Recalling her battle, she couldn't help but to question how she was not able to win. Of course the clan of the crimson demons were powerful, but their magical attacks had no effect on her. Axel's group of adventurers did not seem like much either, their crusader had a good resistance but her attacks were horrible, the Arch Wizard had great magic power but only knew explosion magic, and the Arch Priest seemed to be a complete idiot. it was then that she finally understood, the reason she lost had only one name:

Satou Kazuma.

It was as clear as day that although he was weaker than the crusader and did not possess a talent toward magic as great as the eyepatch loli and the blue haired girl, he was obviously the smartest of the whole group. He was the one who chose to use the ''legendary weapon'' to defeat her (though he was not the one to pull the trigger). If she remembered well, the boy had mentioned that their group defeated Verdia, Vanir and Hans.

Sylvia was betting that this was only possible because of the leadership of the green-eyed teenager.

 _"He seems to be the kind of man that has a sharp mind and is good at making strategies."_ She mused to herself. _"I think I already know to where I'll head now."_ With a smirk, Sylvia started to walk toward the exit of the forest, her wounds beginning to heal and a fiercy desire for revenge burning inside her heart.

 _xxx_

 ** _Hello my fellow Konosuba fans, as I promised, this time I'm bringing a Kazuma x Female Sylvia story. I'll just say that I was trying to make Kazuma and the others look cool and brave on purpose(it was supposed to be funny since we already know how things truly went haha xD)_**

 **This will be a Two shot(or three) and don't worry, next chapter(or chapters) will be longer, we can consider this one just a prologue.**

 ** _Next week I'll post another Konosuba one shot, who is the girl that I'll pair with Kazuma in that one shot? It's a secret ;)_**

 ** _I'll see you all next week!_**


End file.
